


Dagdan Oil Wrestling is a Great Bonding Activity

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex in a Sauna, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: I feel like this is just arby's, we have the beef. The beef does oil wrestle and fuck tho
Relationships: Nader/Seteth(Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Dagdan Oil Wrestling is a Great Bonding Activity

The peace between Almyra and Fodlan that followed the Great Fodlan Unification brought wealth and prosperity to both nations. Many of the government officials thought to celebrate this, and came together to share many traditions of both countries in a great festival at a retired military base between the two countries. 

During this time, many practices, both common and rare were shared between the officials of each nation. They all socialized and some even got to know each other outside of work. One such set of officials were Nader and Seteth. They talked about the positives and negatives of teaching, and of strategies in battle. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common, and Nadar made Seteth laugh, which was a feat in and of itself.

As the peace summit went on, they found themselves sitting closer and closer to one another. The penultimate day of the summit was going to be a showcase of sports from both countries. During the week of the event, people had been considering which events to try from the other country and which to perform in from their own. Seteth chose to perform the distance javelin throw, and Nadar wanted to display his skill by participating in the wyvernry event.

However, Nadar was also trying to get Seteth to partake in a neutral sport. A few other events were being put on, as crowd favorites, such as several types of racing and Dagdan Oil Wrestling.

“We ought to enter the wyvern race, don’t you think Nader? That’s a skill we both have, and are equally matched in, that is significantly less… messy.” Seteth and Nader were walking towards the dining hall, talking about which neutral sport to play together.

Nader laughs, “that’s true, but part of the fun is the mess! I think it would be fun, and plus there’s more bdoning when you’re rolling around on the floor together than when you’re flying through the sky.”

Seteth shakes his head, but Nader’s reasoning does have a ring of truth. His face must have shown his consideration of it, as a large grin plastered itself on Nader’s face. 

“Just think about it my friend,” he says, opening the door to the hall, “anyways, what’s on the menu tonight?”

They enter the hall and their conversation fades back into an easy back and forth of nothing important. The evening is nice, and as they part ways to head to their quarters’ for the night, Seteth stops Nader before he can fully walk away.

“I’ll do it.”

“You won’t regret it,” Seteth could hear Nader’s smile in his voice.

As the sun rose the next day, everyone was already up and preparing for a day of sports. Fields were marked, and equipment was passed out. Many of the events came and went, and crowds were thrilled with every one.

As the day comes near the close, the time for wrestling approaches. Seteth is apprehensive, but still slightly looking forward to it. He and Nader head back into one of the changing rooms. When they enter, and he sees the uniform laid out, the tension in his body skyrockets. All that is laid out is a very short pair of black shorts, that don’t look like they are going to fit. 

Seteth takes a moment to look around before he panics. Nader hadn't previously mentioned what the uniform looked like, and now that he was thinking back on it, Seteth realized Nader hadn't ever explained the rules either. Just that it was wrestling and there would be oil involved.

"This is a prank, yes?" Seteth asked. "There's no way this is the uniform for this event. Surely, you have warned me if so?"

The silence that met his question was deafening. He placed his hands on his hands and turned towards Nader fully, his disapproving gaze focused entirely upon the other man. With a sheepish scratch of the back of his head Nader started to explain.

“Well, perhaps I neglected to mention a few details, that way you would be more willing to partake…”

“Does that mean there are other unseemly aspects to this sport?”

Very quietly, and as quickly as possible, Nader said, “oneofhtewaystowinistakingthemoff.”

Seteth had to blink. Did he hear that right? One of the routes to victory is to undress your opponent? 

Interesting. Seteth had seen the way Nader had been looking at him over the course of the week, and hadn’t yet thought much about it. It had been a while since he had known the embrace of another, plus, with the peace talks wrapping up, Seteth’s workload was the lightest it had been in a long time. Nader was also quite nice to look at.

With all of these things adding up in Seteth’s mind, he gave a light laugh, then grabbed the shorts and made his way to one of the private changing stalls. He disrobed, neatly folding his clothes to store for later. Once naked, save for his sports strap, he took a closer look at the shorts. While they did seem too small to fit, they are actually made of stretchy material. It has a supple feel, like leather, but as he pulled them up around his thighs, they simply expanded to fit them.

He moved around letting them settle on his hips. Looking down, he did notice that while the shorts stretched out, they hid very little. There was next to nothing left to the imagination in these. Seteth was usually a modest man, so this was a bit out of his comfort zone, however, he acknowledged the fact that this was as good of a time as ever to step out of it. So, he stepped out of the private changing room, and was met with the sight of Nader in the same small shorts. 

He tried not to stare, and instead made his way to the area without saying a word. He heard Nader’s breath stutter, and then the heavy footsteps following him. As they walked toward the area for wrestling, Nader tried his best to think of something witty to say, but no words ever came out of his mouth. It was a short walk, so the silence wasn’t awkward, however the gasp that came from Manuela when they entered the room surely made Seteth acutely aware of how little he was wearing.

Ignoring the following whistle and murmurs from the crowd, Seteth walked up the Almyran man who would be officiating the event. Nader stood next to him, and nodded at the man. He walked through a warm up for their muscles and went over the rules for them. Seteth took all the information in, and made notes of how he would go about it. As part of the tradition, the oficial dumped copious amounts of oil onto both contenders. As a show of good sportsmanship, they helped each other rub some of the oil onto their skin. This part did make Seteth heat up a bit, but he kept his mind focused.

Nader seemed thrilled at the prospect of oil wrestling with Seteth, however he did seem a bit distracted. He was extremely confident in his skill, but kept his cockiness back, so as not to intimidate his opponent. He barely listened to the official, and was down in his stance as soon as he could be.

Seteth evaluated his form, then crouched down, in a similar but slightly different pose. They squared up to one another, and with the sharp yell from the oficial they began to circle one another. Both men were looking for a weak spot, a misstep, any opening to begin the grappling.

That opening came rather quickly, due mostly to this being Seteth’s first experience. Nader watched as Seteth rose an inch or so out of his stance, thus shifting his center of gravity. Nader rushed in to take advantage, gripping onto Seteth and starting to try and find a place he could grip the other man. His plan wasn’t to expose Seteth, but rather to get his midsection exposed upward. He reached for Seteth’s ankles, trying to grab them to hoist him up. Seteth sees this a moment too late and Nader’s hand successfully clamps down on his ankles. Nader goes to pull Seteth’s ankles toward himself, but he doesn’t get very far, as Seteth has grabbed onto his arms, reaching from above his back. They are locked together, until the slick oil makes them both have to find purchase elsewhere. As both men grab at each other, Nader hooks one ankle into his elbow and goes to stand and pull Seteth up with him. Seteth feels the coming movement this time, and locks his thighs around Nader’s shoulders. As Nader starts to rise, Seteth keeps himself close, and midsection unexposed. Nader doesn’t really struggle with the weight of holding Seteth, but his grip does start to slip. He attempts to jostle Seteth loose and flexes his shoulders back so that Seteth’s hands slide off of him. What Nader doesn’t anticipate is that Seteth holds onto him using only his thighs. 

Taking advantage of Nader’s surprise, Seteth grabs onto the wrist of the other man, and throws his weight forward, over Nader’s head. His crotch doesn’t quite make it over Nader’s head, and the momentum has them falling. Instead of simply getting onto Nader’s back as planned, Seteth now has a very pinned, very winded Nader right under him. 

Traditionally, Dagdan oil wrestling matches last for hours, however, it would seem the overzealous nature of Nader led to his defeat in less than a half an hour. The oficial called out Seteth as the winner, and helped both men stand. Both of them were slightly dazed, one from pain, and one from getting the wind knocked out of him.

They clung to each other as they headed towards the side line. Taking a bench for themselves, they patiently waited their turn to be cleaned off. One set of staff had a special mixture of soapy water specifically for getting the oil off of the contestants. It took a while for their turn to arrive, and as they sat they simply leaned into one another. You could tell they had fun, both the adrenaline was wearing off and both men were tired.

The staff came over after a while, and helped them wash off. It was a lengthy process, but eventually they were both mostly oil free. They were given smaller buckets of the substance and sent towards the sauna. They would have the opportunity to change and finish washing themselves inside. 

They made their way inside and it was empty. Seeing as they were off schedule, it did make sense. Seteth was relieved that it would only be Nader with him, as he was extremely sore, and would like to amp up the heat. As he starts to add coals to the pile, he hears rustling behind him. It doesn’t register at first. But, as he turns around to grab water to pour over the coals, Nader has stripped out of his shorts. Seteth does not have the willpower not to look at this point, and without meaning to, stares at Nader’s naked form. 

Nader catches on pretty quickly, and flexes his muscles, “like what you see?”

Seteth coughs and refocuses on his task, but the blush rising to his cheeks isn’t from the steam. Nader lets him finish, before stepping up behind him. Watching for signs of dissent, he places a hand on Seteth’s hip. Seteth gasps at the contact, but still doesn’t speak.

“It must have hurt earlier, the way you fell. Let me make it up to you?”

A million thoughts ran through Seteth’s head, but he followed only one. The part of him filled with want was telling him to turn around and let Nader make it up to him, so he did just that. Leaning into the hand on his hip, he faced Nader. 

“Perhaps I do like what I see, Nader,” Seteth purred, “how exactly are you going to ‘make this up to me’?”

Nader was thrilled to get the opportunity to get this close with Seteth, so instead of explaining, he simply dropped to his knees, and gently started to pull on the shorts Seteth was wearing. With the help of Seteth, the shorts came off, after a bit of wiggling around. Nader threw them towards his own discarded shorts. After that, he wasted no time and took Seteth’s cock into his mouth.

He gave a few sucks to help Seteth get hard, then pulled off. He gave the length a few licks, then started to press soft kisses to it. This continued for a little while longer than Seteth thought it should, so he placed a hand on the back of Nader’s head, carding his fingers through the thick hair. Just as he was about to push, Nader came away completely and looked up, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

“See, I’ve kissed it better!”

Nader started laughing, and Seteth joined in too. The hilarity of the situation was way beyond anything he could reason himself out of, so the joke pushed him off the edge. His laughter started to make his sides hurt, and he remembered what they were doing a moment ago. As their laughter quieted down, Seteth made his way towards a bench to sit, and he also grabbed a towel to lay on the ground for Nader. He knew he was a bit older, and would appreciate the softer ground.

Nader sort of awkwardly crawled over to be in front of Seteth again, and made himself much more comfortable between his legs. Stroking Seteth’s thighs, he began to make a trail back towards his dick. Seteth sighed at the feeling and let himself relax. 

Even when Nader reached his dick again, Seteth didn’t tense up, he let Nader work at his own pace, and simply sat back. It was blissful. Nader was very skilled and used every technique he knew on Seteth. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Seteth. The feeling of Nader’s mouth was incredible, and it brought Seteth to the brink a little sooner than he expected.

His hand flew to Nader’s hair, gripping tightly. He gasped out a warning, and Nader only took him deeper. Seteth did his best not to buck into Nader’s mouth. Nader worked him over, sucking and pumping like his life depended on it. After one particularly good suck, Seteth was cumming down Nader’s throat. 

Nader could feel the pulses as Seteth came and drank up all he could. A few drops smeared across his lips as he pulled off. With the hand not tangled into hair, Seteth wiped those drops up with his thumb, and gently pushed it into Nader’s mouth. Nader’s lips parted easily and he licked the appendage clean. Seteth helped Nader stand, then patted the bench next to him for Nader to sit. Then as he started to ask to return the favor, the door to the sauna opened up, and in came a whole team of other athletes. 

The noise was startling, and both men jumped. No one seemed to notice, however. Without a word, they decided they ought to leave. Seteth grabbed towels for the both of them, and on the way out, Nader placed the shorts and oil soap in the designated space for them. They laughed as they walked together to fetch their clothes. If the two men walked closer now than before, well that was between them.


End file.
